Mistaken
by Ice-Cream.and.Cuppy-Cake
Summary: China tries to sit through a meeting without making a fool of himself. CONTAINS OMORASHI! (Kiku x Yao/Japan x China) Don't like, don't read! Written and checked by Cuppy-Cake.


Hey, Cuppy-Cake here, I noticed that I haven't actually posted anything yet! I promise that I will try and post stuff more often, since Ice-Cream already posted two chapters to his story!(And I have yet to run one through my spell-checker…)

This story contains WATERSPORTS. OMORASHI. Don't like? Don't read

Also a Kiku/Yao fic, in that order.

Cuppy-Cake ~ 3

* * *

Yao sat anxiously, waiting for the meeting to end already. A nine-hour meeting wasn't exactly fun, and he had better things to be doing than listen to America's bullshit and watching Russia sit quietly, scaring him in the creepy way Russia did. At this current moment, France, America and Britain were arguing about something brought up in the meeting, and Yao didn't even know what. He hadn't been bothered, and had tuned himself out.

Only four more hours. That's less than halfway through the meeting! In a few hours he'd be able to go back home an-

Wait a minute, what was that sharp pain?

Yao then realised that he'd forgotten to use the bathroom that day. Shit. He could wait for four hours, right? He's lasted through meetings before. But they were when he HAD peed beforehand…

Surely, he could do it, right?

Sitting quietly and patiently, he continued to watch the three Europeans fight, Russia not bothering to help. So why should he?

In the end, Germany snapped, and screamed at them to shut up and carry on with the meeting, standing up to present some issues in his country. Italy was asleep and Japan was listening intenty.

"Well, maybe we could…"

"But then…"

"How about…?"

"Your input, America?"

The meeting droned on another hour. Only three more left! But the pang in Yao's bladder had decided to trouble him even more, and it was making the poor Chinese man shuffle uncomfortably. Praying that nobody had noticed his discomfort, he carried on listening and tried to ignore it. But the longer it went on, the more it hurt.

Japan soon noticed the other nation's shuffling. It was easy to tell the problem; anybody could work it out just from watching China's legs cross themselves tightly under the table, and his teeth dig into his soft bottom lip. Japan decided to try to pay more attention to the meeting, even though it was Italy's turn to talk and none of his issues were very important. In fact, Kiku wasn't even sure if they were issues. But after watching China a little longer, decided it was the best idea.

"So then…"

"But if we…"

"Yes, but…"

"Don't be stupid Italy!"

After another hour and a half, China was starting to lose it. His legs were trembling and the weight in his bladder had dramatically increased, which was quite painful. He blushed, determined not to lose control. Even Yao had some hint of dignity. He felt tears spring to his honey-coloured eyes, and forced them back. He would try to make it through the rest of the meeting!

After another half an hour of watching China fidget, with two more hours left to go, Kiku decided to speak up.

"China-San, are you okay?" He questioned, interrupting France's little speech.

"F-fine, aru. Thanks…" Yao stuttered.

Britain looked at the long-haired man questioningly. He didn't look okay – He had turned a bright red, and his lip was still being chewed by perfect teeth, and his shuffling in his seat was getting increasingly worse.

"Just say something if there is." He said. China nodded.

After another ten minutes, China was startled by Germany's yelling once again, and he felt a little spurt of urine escape him. Shaking a little, he tried his best to keep calm as he glanced at the clock.

'Less than two hours left, aru! I don't think I can make it…'

Japan watched China intently, watching the shifting about in his seat. Other nations were also starting to notice as Yao shut his eyes and screwed them up tightly. It was obvious what was going to happen.

A tear escaped the older nation's eye as he felt another trickle of urine exit him. It trickled down his leg, warm and wet. He squeaked, what he hoped was inaudible, but Japan's ears had picked it up. He almost felt like going over to the other Asian but knew that he shouldn't. He glanced at the clock. There was no way he could make it through the rest of the meeting, and Kiku was sure that Yao knew that too.

Kiku watched as Yao gasped and shoved his hands in-between his legs as the other nations turned to look at him. Yao looked like he was going to explode any minute.

In fact, Yao also felt like that. His overfull bladder was ready to release all over his chair at any minute. He clenched his teeth as a stream of pee was released, dampening his uniform.

'I-I can't last, aru… I-I can't…'

As China stood up to comment on an issue brought up by Russia, he felt another pang of desperation. With a high-pitched wail, his knees harshly gave way and he sunk down to the floor as the pee left his body, his bladder deciding he'd waited enough. Jets of pee escaped, running down his legs, soaking his shoes and soaking into the ground below him with a harsh hissing sound as tears streamed down his rosy cheeks. He sobbed and choked as he sat in a puddle of his own bodily fluids – which still hadn't stopped – and the other countries watched as the hissing noise finally faded. Yao stood, disgusted and horrified with himself, wide-eyed, and rushed out of the room frantically. He slammed the door shut and pressed his back against the cool wood, his trousers soaked down to his shoes, urine still running down to his ankles.

Breathing raggedly, he gave himself five minutes to calm himself down before he heard someone try to turn the handle. Hurriedly crawling away into the corner, he pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, despite the smell emitting from them after the accident. Hoping the person would soon pass and leave him alone without so much of a comment, he sat in silence.

After all, he'd just wet himself in front of a room of younger countries, and then proceeded to cry over it like a child. He helplessly, silently started to cry again as he reviewed the memory.

Kiku slowly and quietly walked over to the younger Asian and sat down next to him, putting a tentative hand on his shoulder. Yao froze. Turning to look at the raven-haired Japanese boy, he refocused his eyes and wiped the tears before speaking,

"Don't say anything, it's already humiliating enough, aru!" He coughed out.

"I wasn't going to. I came to see if you were alright." Japan replied calmly.

The brunette eyed the other. He didn't expect comfort from someone who'd just witnessed one of the most embarrassing things in his life.

Kiku turned Yao to face him and slowly brought him into an embrace, not caring about the fact that he too was now getting covered with the other's fluids. Yao's feelings were more important right now. He shushed Yao as he rubbed the other's back, over his spine and up to his neck, tangling the fingers on his other hand into the hair on the back of his head. He pulled the hair tie loose and thread his fingers through the soft river of chocolate brown as he cried into his shoulder, creating another wet patch.

"It's okay, Yao, it could have been any of us." Japan soothed.

"E-Elders are supposed t-to set an example," China sniffled.

"Don't worry, Yao. I'm here." Kiku resumed his rubbing as China's stray tears dried into his uniform and stained his cheeks.

China sniffed up the rest of his tears and pulled back, forcing a smile, "Thanks, aru."

"It's fine."

Japan stood up, pulling Yao with him, as they headed for the nearest bathroom to clear up Yao's mess, hand in hand.

* * *

Obviously, that was my first writing, I hope it was good!

If there is any criticism, feel free to drop us a note and we'll get round to changing it or editing.

I love China, and I didn't see much Omorashi for him. Most of it is for the more popular allies…

Cuppy-Cake ~ 3


End file.
